Afterthoughts
by jcal4evr
Summary: A little (I mean LITTLE!) Carter/Abby angsty sorta thing on what happened during
1. Default Chapter

AFTERTHOUGHTS PART 1-Carter  
  
RATING-PG  
  
SPOILERS-Season finale-"Rampage"  
  
FEEDBACK-Always welcome and appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka and praise will be used as motivation for more stories.   
  
DISCLAIMER-I own them . . . I really do! Yup, owned them for eight years now! Okay maybe I don't . . . sorry this is what happens when I stop taking my meds! All those big wigs over at NBC, WB, and a bunch of other people I don't know own them. I promise to bring them back (almost!) as good as new!  
  
SUMMARY-Carter's thoughts after "Rampage". A little Carter angst.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- Okay, I'm sorry if this sucks, I am in a huge writing block and this sorta just fell out while trying to write the next chapter for "Irse Flotando". Sorry to all those ppl who killed themselves waiting for the next chapter of "Irse Flotando" . . . damn writing block! Also, sorry-I know this is REALLY short! (it LOOKED longer written in my notebook!) Anyways-on with my tortured writing!  
  
  
*why, why, why, why, WHY did I do it?!?* Carter thought to himself. He had basically just poured his heart out to Abby and what she did with it could make or break him. Carter had never felt this way about anyone other than Lucy. He knew, according to NA, that you weren't supposed to have a relationship with anyone for a year starting at your entrance into the program, so that was why he had done it today. It had been a year since that day, one he used to think of as horrible, but now as simply fateful. He knew, for the rest of his life, he would never forget the look of compassion in Dr. Benton's eyes after he had come out after Carter. He could now see that same look in Abby's eyes and knew they were meant to be together. When they had started to become friends, he thought he could deal with being just that. Just friends. But now he knew he couldn't. What he had told her had been complete truth. He really didn't want to wish bad things upon her and Luka, but knew that if things stayed the way they were, he would. It wasn't that he had something against Luka, it was just that he knew Luka wasn't right for her. *Maybe I shouldn't have done it* He knew Abby had been in a tough spot already, with her mom moving to a place she hadn't been for at least twenty years. And she was constantly going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now-except hope that she felt the same way also.  



	2. Abby's Thoughts

AFTERTHOUGHTS PART 1-Carter  
  
RATING-PG  
  
SPOILERS-Season finale-"Rampage"  
  
FEEDBACK-Always welcome and appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka and praise will be used as motivation for more stories. (like you'd want more of this!)  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own them . . . I really do! Yup, owned them for eight years now! Okay maybe I don't . . . guess this is what happens when I stop taking my meds! All those big wigs over at NBC, WB, and a bunch of other people I don't know own them. I promise to bring them back (almost!) as good as new.  
  
SUMMARY-Abby's thoughts after "Rampage". A little Abby angst.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- Yes! There is a second part to my screwed up fic! It too, is exceedingly short (even shorter than chapter 1!) and horrible! Ha!  
  
  
Jesus-what was Carter saying? *Shut up, Abby, you know exactly what he means! * God damnit! She had been suspicious of his feelings for a while now and knew one of these days it would come up. Perhaps she WAS being a little selfish, wanting to keep things the way they were. With Carter as her friend and confidant (the only one she would EVER open up to, also) and Luka as her boyfriend. *God, Carter pretty much just confessed his love to you!* Shit! What if Luka found out? She knew he could be mighty jealous when he wanted to. Their relationship had started off bad and she wasn't seeing it get any better. She could see no future for her and Luka. The amazing thing was she WAS beginning to see the cute little house with the white picket fence and the dog and little kids running around the lawn. And that little picture book house was owned by herself and Carter.   



End file.
